Merit Harere
by Nyago
Summary: Au! Yami stood against all odds to get the one he loved back. Although he still has nightmares about it, he was just glad to have Yugi by his side when he awoke. YxYY -Fluff & Complete-


Don't worry; I didn't abandon my other fics. XD I will update soon! This idea actually came to me one day after reading so many Ancient Egypt stories about Yami and Yugi and how they always make Yugi the slave that suffers before he gets his happy ending. Well this is my own little version of it. :)

Thanks for Nare for proofreading it for me! :D

I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sorry, do not own!

"**Merit Harere"**

**By: Nyago**

_The night was cold, and his wrist hurt from trying to pull the chains out. He knew that by tomorrow morning sunrise, he would be killed for his treachery. You couldn't blame him really, the prince was gorgeous and it was hard to resist his charms. He was sweet to him like no other was, and for even moments he felt like he was equal to the prince (and the prince never treated him like a slave either) until that horrible priest Akunadin had discovered their secret. Of course he knew that falling in love with the prince was wrong, their social status were way different. He was only but a poor orphan boy that by mercy worked in the palace since he couldn't lift heavy things. What uses do they have for a boy without strength? _

_But the gods were with him, until tonight…where the six priests walked in on the prince and the slave hugging in the prince private champers. He tried to defend him, he truly did. But even his Ka wasn't strong enough for the six priests. So now…there he was, enjoying the final moments before his death._

_The door crack open to reveal a solider, "Get up slave" he order, grabbing him by the neck collar and dragging him across the dungeons. What was the point of fighting? It was already too late._

_He already had accepted his destruction._

_--_

"_Do you have anything to say for yourself one last time, slave?" One of the priests appears before Heba, his Ankh hanging loosely around his neck._

_Heba took a moment to look around before he sighed, "No…"_

"_STOP!" Someone yelled, and everyone turns to look. Out in the double door of the court, stood Atemu; Prince of Egypt. His face beating with sweat from running, his clothes completely askew and his lips pale as a ghost. "You can't do this!" He yelled, as he step forward but only to be blocked by Priest Mahado._

"_My prince, you must stop this madness" he whispers._

"_Madness? Madness!? You are going to kill someone and you want to be calm!? For Ra Sake!" He yelled on top of his lungs, ready to fight his way through. "Let go me Mahado!"_

"_I cannot, my prince."_

"_WHY!" He then stops and look up to see his father, sitting and waiting judgment. "YOU! HOW COULD YOU!"_

"_You will understand when you are pharaoh, my son" the pharaoh spoke calmly._

"_I AM NO SON OF YOURS! YOU…" Atemu shake his fits and began to chant for his Ka._

"_Prince pleases! We do not wish to fight you!" Mahado pleaded as the other priest stood behind him._

"_Get out of the way, I am going to save Heba myself!" Atemu yelled._

"_Why!" Mahado yelled. "Why care for such a low person such as him?"_

"_BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Gasps were heard around the room, his father, the pharaoh stood motionless as did his brother next to him. They knew._

"…_kill him" He pharaoh order._

"_NO!" Atemu yelled, fighting his way through, trying to reach Heba but it was too late, the axe was raised up and the only thing Atemu remember that fateful day was the look of love and total peace that remain in Heba face until his head was cut off._

"_No…" Atemu whisper, as he watched in slow motion, Heba's death over and over again in his mind, no longer struggling against Mahado and the other priest, only to fall down on his knees._

"_NO!!" Atemu yelled on top of his lungs as he shakes his fits and let them continuingly hit the floor, tears falling along his cheeks. _

_No one spoke a word._

_--_

A small cry of continuous 'no's had awoken Yugi from his sleep. Getting up half way, he saw that his husband was in distress, tears running down his cheeks, his chest sweating from so much movement, and the worst of all, his continuing pleading in such a broke sound, it tear Yugi in pieces. "Atemu! Atemu!!" Yugi try to shake him awake, kissing his cheeks, and trying to hold on to him for dear life.

After a long battle, Atemu awoke from his nightmare, gasping for air and looking around the room in panic. Where was he? Did his love die? All questions left his brain as he registered the smoothing voice of his love. "It's alright" Yugi said over and over again, running one hand up and down Atemu's back as the other held his head close to Yugi's chest. "I got you…"

"He- …Yugi?" Atemu blinked and forced back his tears as he turned his head to look into the eyes of the one he loves.

"Yes love?" Yugi responds, running his hand all over Atemu hair, now that he was much calmer.

"I…" Atemu didn't finish as Yugi place one finger in his mouth.

"Sh…it's alright. It was just a nightmare." Yugi finishes as he continues to run his hands against Atemu back, while the other grabs a couple of napkins from the night stand and removes the wetness in Atemu's cheeks.

"No…you don't understand. I saw it…I saw the day you died" Atemu whisper, looking into Yugi eyes for comfort. "I saw…" Atemu tried to hold back his tears. Shaking, he wraps his arms around Yugi waist and buries his head between Yugi chest and his legs.

"It's alright, its all in the past; 3000 years ago to be exact. Beside, I am here now aren't I?" Yugi encourages as he lifts Atemu chin with his fingers.

Atemu stares at the beautiful Amethyst eyes he felt in love with the first time that many centuries ago. "Yes…" he whispers.

"Then its ok, isn't it? I am alive and well. We aren't in Ancient Egypt, you aren't pharaoh anymore and need to have an heir for the sake of your kingdom; and although your father and you aren't exactly in talking terms yet, he didn't…well he did crash or fight against our wedding did he?" Yugi slowly moves his hand up and down Atemu back. He knows this relaxes him; he has told Yugi countless of time, beside it also let him know that Yugi is there.

"Don't talk about him while we are in bed…" Atemu mumbles, as he chooses to snuggle his nose against Yugi chest.

"That tickles you know" Yugi giggles.

At this Atemu smirks, "I know…" He smiles for the first time since he woken from his nightmares.

"I wonder what made you trigger that piece of memory today…" Yugi silently asked but stops as he sense Atemu body going stiff. "I am sorry."

"No…don't be loves." Atemu kisses Yugi chest and lays his head against Yugi legs. He takes his time to breath Yugi scent, it always calms him as much as Yugi massaging his back.

"Atemu…?"

"Hmm?"

"As much as I love having you so close to me, my legs are falling asleep."

"Oh sorry love!" Atemu gets up half way and sits there. His boxers slightly below the waist and the sheets kick off his feet. "I never…" Atemu shook his head while Yugi look at him with concern in his eyes.

"Atemu…" Yugi whisper.

"Hmm?"

"What happen after I died…?" Yugi asked, he rarely had any recollection of his past life and everything he knew was because of the man that stood very stiff next to him.

Atemu took a deep breath before he let it out again, "Nothing…" He replied.

"Nothing?"

Atemu turn his body to face Yugi's, grabbing a hold of both his hands with his, he turns to look into his eyes. "After you died…I felt nothing. The priest were trying their best to keep me from doing anything stupid and I refused to eat….but…" Atemu eyes dropped.

"But?" Yugi encourage.

"When I felt asleep….I heard a voice whisper to me '_Do not grief for me, instead live for Egypt. It is not to blame for your father mistakes.' _And so I did. Dispute what my father did, I lived. Hating him, yes but I did and until my father pass away and Zork came and attacked at having no choice but to fight Egypt sake; I did. Even if I did die that fateful day…" Atemu once again lift his eyes to look at Yugi's.

Yugi smiled, "I think even if I don't recall…that was the best advice I ever heard myself say."

At this Atemu chuckle, "you have given me plenty of good advice Aibo. You don't give yourself enough credit."

Yugi shrug, "Ah well…"

"But…" Atemu stopped for a second, taking Yugi hand with his own and rubbing his fingers against the cool metal of their wedding rings. "When you died, I had made sure your burring place was next to mine. I asked Simon, the only person who approve of our love to burn your ashes and place them next to me when I died. So I guess he did." Atemu smile. "Because in this lifetime, we are together again."

"Against all odds" Yugi said as he leans forward to Atemu as their foreheads touch each other.

"Against all odds…" Atemu whisper.

"Tell me something…what was that name you called me when we first meant. You never told me and I try to ask but we always ended up interrupted or I always forgot…"

"What? Heba?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, that other one. The one Seto almost choked when you called me."

Atemu blinked for a minute before a huge grin appears at his face. "You mean Merit Harere?"

"Yes that one!"

Atemu smile before leading in to kiss Yugi, "It means _Beloved Flower"_

**-oware-**

;D I am pleased with this one-shot piece simply because I finally got my point across without no detours or lack of content. Hooray for me! Please don't forget to review. And no, this one piece although sounds similar to my other fanfic "Twilight in Egypt", I assure you is not connected in any way. Also yes, Merit Harere means Beloved Flower in Egyptian vocabulary.

Don't forget to review please!


End file.
